Barney and the Backyard Gang: Early 1990's (Tape 2) (Standard Version)
1991 & 1992 for 1999 Opening Previews * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 72 * Part 1: Barney in Concert Intro * Part 2: BIC - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Barney Theme Song (Reprise, 1991 Version) * Part 4: BIC - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Everyone is Special (1991 Version) (V2) * Part 6: BIC - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Backyard Gang Rap (1991 Version) * Part 8: BIC - Chapter 4 * Part 9: We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (1991 Version) * Part 10: BIC - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Down on Grandpa's Farm (1991 Version) * Part 12: BIC - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Noble Duke of York (1991 Version) * Part 14: BIC - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Pop Goes the Weasel (1991 Version) * Part 16: BIC - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The ABC Song Language (1991 Version) * Part 18: BIC - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Where is Thumbkin (1991 Version) * Part 20: BIC - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Sally the Camel (1991 Version) * Part 22: BIC - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Mr Knickerbocker (1991 Version) * Part 24: BIC - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Mr Knickerbocker (Reprise, 1991 Version) * Part 26: BIC - Chapter 13 for Baby Bop Running and Shy * Part 27: The Baby Bop's Song (1991 Version) * Part 28: BIC - Chapter 14 * Part 29: The Baby Bop Street Dance (1991 Version) * Part 30: BIC - Chapter 15 * Part 31: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1991 Version) * Part 32: BIC - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Bubble Bubble Bath (1991 Version) * Part 34: BIC - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck (1991 Version) * Part 36: BIC - Chapter 18 * Part 37: Down by the Station (1991 Version) * Part 38: BIC - Chapter 19 * Part 39: You're are Grand Old Flag (1991 Version) * Part 40: BIC - Chapter 20 * Part 41: I Love You (1991 Version) * Part 42: BIC - Chapter 21 * Part 43: Barney in Concert Credits * Part 44: Rock with Barney Intro * Part 45: RWB - Chapter 1 * Part 46: We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (1992 Version) * Part 47: RWB - Chapter 2 * Part 48: Protect Our Earth (1992 Version) * Part 49: RWB - Chapter 3 * Part 50: Apples and Bananas (1992 Version) * Part 51: RWB - Chapter 4 * Part 52: Down by the Bay (1992 Version) * Part 53: RWB - Chapter 5 * Part 54: Six Little Ducks (1992 Version) * Part 55: RWB - Chapter 6 * Part 56: Me and My Teddy (1992 Version) * Part 57: RWB - Chapter 7 * Part 58: Fifty Stars with Our Flag (1992 Version) * Part 59: RWB - Chapter 8 * Part 60: Yankee Doodle Dandy (1992 Version) * Part 61: RWB - Chapter 9 * Part 62: Tingalayo (1992 Version) * Part 63: RWB - Chapter 10 * Part 64: I Can Laugh (1992 Version) * Part 65: RWB - Chapter 11 * Part 66: Frog on the Log (1992 Version) * Part 67: RWB - Chapter 12 * Part 68: Good Manners (1992 Version) * Part 69: RWB - Chapter 13 * Part 70: Boom Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy (1992 Version) * Part 71: RWB - Chapter 14 * Part 72 and Final Part: Rock with Barney Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)